The Rise of Merry
by PokeMaster Zelda
Summary: We all remember that sad moment where Merry had to be burned, right? But what if I told you she technically survived? Merry has been reincarnated as an 18 year old girl. She hopes to become a crew member of the Straw Hat pirates. Join Merry as she gets caught in tons of riddles, traps, and battles. All while trying to prove she is the Going Merry!
1. The Village Girl

Rise of Merry

*Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic I've EVER written, so please be kind on me. Enjoy the story! I'll try to get a chapter uploaded every week. Key word: TRY.*

 **Merry's PoV**

Sky. Sky and the sea. That's really all I can remember. Hi, my name's Merry, and I was once the boat used by the Straw Hat Pirates. I live in a small town not too far from my resurrection point. I am 18 years old (Technically 1, but I was reincarnated as an 18 year old female), and I am a smart blonde with blue eyes and ram horns. I can shift into a ram and am skilled in water/ice magic. I have one dream. One of which I feel will never come true. I want to become part of the Straw Hats.

 **Luffy's PoV**

When I saw the village, I was RELIEVED. Finally, we could eat, drink, and get our bearings there. We arrived, and it was only about 5 or 6 steps looking for a place to eat, before I heard a sound. No… what I heard was not worthy of being called a _sound_ , but _music_. The beautiful melody of a flute. "Luffy, is something wrong?" Chopper asked. "He's right, Luffy," Franky said, "You've NEVER stopped and looked around like THAT," he looked over his sunglasses at me. "Do you not hear that?" I was puzzled over the fact that they couldn't hear such a beautiful song. "This way," I demanded, leading them down a narrow alley. I could hear the song even clearer now, and recognized it as, Lullaby of Happiness. I knew the lyrics by heart. I had known them ever since I was a child. And as I followed that melody, ever so slowly… I softly sang along:

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_

 _And when again they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm,_

 _Here the daisies guard you from harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place where I love you._

 **Merry's PoV**

Playing my flute was the one thing that comforted me. I would often play in abandoned alleyways, or buildings. In these places, I would take requests from the fugitive children that gathered around my feet. I finished the song, Lullaby of Happiness. It was requested by a young girl who was abused by her father and lost her mother, yet she didn't want to go to any foster homes. I felt pity for her. She was barely 6 years old, and she hadn't eaten in weeks. I wish I could just take all the children back to my house and care for them. "Alright," I declared, "I think that's enough for today, kids." They all started to groan. "PLEEEASE?! JUST ONE MORE?" I sighed, and put my flute back in position. "Alright, ONE. MORE. Any requests?" I asked, a little annoyed, but happy that they liked my music. "Yeah, I have a request…" A voice. A male voice from behind the wall. Then he stepped out. A young man, roughly about 19, in a straw hat. He looked up, hope in his eyes. "Do you know the Song of Storms?"


	2. Song of Storms

**Luffy's PoV**

"Song of Storms?" she questioned, "Why, yes! That's one of my favorites!" When I was little and it began to rain, I remember a small group outside that would sing that song. I had memorized the lyrics and always sung that song to myself whenever I needed to calm down. She took a gulp of air, and I began to sing:

 _Summon wind, blind the sun,_

 _Rain draws near, it has begun._

 _Let us dance outside,_

 _Nature roars tonight._

 _We want wind, we want clouds,_

 _We want thunder roaring loud._

 _Hear our music_

 _Song of Storms._

 _Blowing wind, bring a sound,_

 _That will tremble through the ground._

 _Dancing in the cold,_

 _Ancient storm of old._

 _Let the wind blow away,_

 _All our troubles dance till day_

 _Hear our music_

 _Song of Storms_

 _Violent winds carry on_

 _Dancing until we are one_

 _Dancing while it drops_

 _Till the music stops_

 _Gentle wind, be our friend_

 _Stay with us until the end_

 _Hear our farewell_

 _Song of Storms_

 **Nami's PoV**

I had never heard such a beautiful melody! I swayed from side to side as the song came over me. And as for Luffy….. I'm speechless. Damn… I had **NEVER** heard him sing like this! And for once, his eyes weren't all that wide, but _content_. Seeing him like that is just a major shock to me, and probably the others as well! These two… Luffy and this kawaii ram girl… would make the perfect duet at a concert. I looked over at the others. There. Jaws. Had. Dropped. I stood up, ready to join the party… and began to dance.

 **Franky's PoV**

Holy crap. I had no idea Luffy could sing. Why would I? He's usually a madman! Nami began to dance, and it became a whole concert. Sorry, but I'm speechless. But then again, it's not like I knew she was gonna get us into trouble.


	3. Ambush from a Song

**Usopp's PoV**

Wow. I really didn't expect this. As Luffy's best friend, I thought I would know something like this. Not just that, but that girl looked familiar. I couldn't remember, for I was more focused on Luffy's singing and the girl's playing, but she did seem familiar. If the Going Merry had a human form, then maybe… just maybe…

 **Merry's PoV**

I finished the final note at last. I knew who they were. I had to. They were once my passengers as a boat. I hadn't heard Luffy sing in forever, and had _never_ seen Nami dance before. They didn't seem to recognize me, though. I wasn't disappointed at that. Why _would_ they recognize me? I wasn't a boat anymore, and I didn't resemble the Going Merry as a human. "Alright, children," Luffy said, "That's enough." I was greatly surprised. Luffy wasn't really the type to say that… _at_ _ **all**_. "He's right," I said, "I said one more, and that's what you got". "Indeed…" Another voice! But this time, it was… above us? A Marine, a _god, damn, frickin' MARINE_... jumped down from the roof of an old building behind us. "And it seems like you all are going to have a bad time fighting us…" I looked up to discover a SEA of Marines looking at us, guns at the ready.

 **Sorry this was short, but I really wanted a good cliffhanger**


	4. Battle in the Alley

***The song used was a parody to Asgore's theme by Adriasaurus on YouTube.***

 **Merry's PoV**

"OH SH*T!" Luffy shouted, surprised that these people had probably been spying on us the whole time. "We'll be taking those kids and the pirates with us" the Marine barked, "And _you_ ". I looked up to see that he was snarling at _me_. "And why must you take me?" I asked. "Because," he declared, "We can't let someone who's been _interacting_ with the Straw Hats just run about now, can we. Those pirates deserve to rot in prison, and those kids need to either go back to their parents or go to an orphanage that will accept them." An _orphanage_!? Their _parents_!? Those were the _exact_ reasons these kids are alone! How _could_ they!? No. They won't win this fight. They _can't_ win this fight. These poor children depend on me and the Straw Hats! "You won't take _anyone_ … **_anyone_** ," I spoke firmly so those idiots could understand, "From. ME." "Says who, exactly?" the Marine retorted. That was when I snapped… and began to sing:

 _Come now children, don't give me that frown!_

 _Don't worry… They can't talk me down!_

 _Our determination is strong!_

 _We will STAND OUR GROUND!_

 _My desire for their great demise,_

 _Fills me with the strength to survive!_

 _Hopes and dreams that I will fulfill,_

 _Not inspired by lies!_

 _I'm just a broken shell of who I was…_

 _I'm terrified of the dark truth…_

 **At this point, some of the children had begun to fight off some of the Marines… AND SUCEEDED! I continued to sing:**

 _The voices in your head tell you "RUN AWAY!"_

 _But you must lead yourself, lest you go astray…_

 **The Straw Hats had joined the fight as well, leaving me to be the last one dormant, but not for long. As the leader stepped forward, I followed suit, looking for a fight. I began to sing once more:**

 _I cannot even look you in the eyes… but…_

 _I realize that this is fate, and I will not turn back…_

 _Yet somehow still, I dither to attack_

 _All these children fill me up with hopes and dreams…_

 _Are you a sage or a murderer?_

 _Tainted with souls of Luffy's kind…_

 _I will not give up- my time is now!_

 _My determination will set them free!_

 **Behind my back, I was preparing a killer move. There would be no chance of him surviving…**

 _This is the end!_

 _I will fight and defend!_

 _You cannot make amends!_

 _You aren't fit to be called…_

 _THE KINGS OF THE OCEAN!_

 _THE GREAT GUNS OF JUSTICE!_

 _THE SAVIOURS OF CHILDREN!_

I ended the song… just as I decapitated the cruel Marine…

 **Franky's PoV**

Oh damn… oh damn… I did NOT see that coming. To think a cute, kid friendly girl like HER would decapitate a MARINE… It just shocks me. I mean, I know the phrase, "Never judge a book by a cover", but this is just insane! Maybe this girl's worth something… Luffy… let her join the crew. PLEASE!

 **Nami's PoV**

"Oh wow. WOOOOOOOOOOOW… I am VERY shocked."

\- Nami

Straw Hat Navigator


	5. The Decision

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I haven't posted in forever for this story, but I've been working on other stories, and then I have school and family nights. I have** ** _literally_** **made it a personal goal to finish 5 fanfictions in the next 2 years, and one of those stories is this one… So, HERE'S CHP. 5 OF THE RISE OF MERRY! Did I mention I have a shitload of fanfictions on my flash drive?**

 **Merry's PoV**

I admit that I had a few regrets for chopping off the guy's head, but let's face it, at the time, I thought he deserved it. My clothes had gotten all bloody, and my body tingled all over. It took me a minute to _fully_ realize what I had done though. And once I did… well… I began to shake softly. For the first time, I had killed someone! And I killed a **_Marine_** no less! I took more control over my body and gave the other soldiers a harsh glare, sending them running for their lives. Such cowards. Thinking they can take on anyone, and yet they scurry when someone such as me cuts off their commander's head. "Well!" I exclaimed, "I guess that finishes _this_ performance! Now, if you want to get out alive… run for your lives! Oh, and do be careful children! We wouldn't want to experience _that_ again, now would we?" Afterwards, I sent them away with a wave and a smile, and then turned toward the Straw Hats "So sorry for that minor setback! Now if you will allow it, I'll be on my way!" Without waiting for an answer, I walked back to my quaint little cottage on a hill far from the cobblestone pathways. As soon as I was behind the door, I began panting from panic. What had I _done_!? I never thought I would _kill_ someone in my new life! But I guess I was wrong… like always… Slowly, I sank down to the floor and cried softly.

 **Luffy's PoV**

It started with slight comments. 'OH! And the way she moved around the alleyway! Didn't you see it Luffy?' or 'I never expected to see her kill that soldier!' Then later… later… it um… turned to pleads and shouts. From, "LUFFY! LET HER JOIN THE CREW, DAMMIT!" to, "DUMBASS! YOU TECHNICALLY FORCED US TO JOIN, AND NOW YOU' RE CONSIDERING _HER_ MEMBERSHIP!?" Eventually, I stood up and gave a frustrated sigh, "Alright, ya know what? I'll go talk to her… _alone_." And with that, I walked off in search of the young blonde. When I finally got to her home, I was nervous. I admit, she was pretty, so… I wasn't exactly ready to talk to her face to face yet. Slowly, I brought a shaking hand up to her door and knocked. After a second or two, the door opened to show my personal goddess. She had the prettiest blonde, bouncy curls, accompanied by admiral blue eyes. Her lips were garnet red and her cheeks were tiny rose quartzes. "H- Hi…" She whispered, "What can I do for you?" I felt my cheeks grow warm. Her voice was better than a nightingale's, and it sent my heart racing. "W- Well… You see… um…" I stuttered. Why the hell did I have to freeze up now!? "I was wondering if um… you… if you wanted to join my crew…" My cheeks were burning, and my stomach was in a knot. Silence was the only answer I got.

 **Nobody's PoV**

Merry was shocked. After decapitating a Marine, she thought that the captain of her previous life would _never_ consider her as a new member! After a long silence, she smiled and nodded, "Sure… I'd be _happy_ to…" _Alright! Score!_ She thought. She was finally going to be with her nakama… after so many years… years of being at the bottom of the ocean, dark and cold. Then it was at this moment that Merry knew… she screwed up. Joining the Straw Hats was her dream, but how would she tell them who she really was? And even if she _did_ manage to tell them, would they believe her? Or would they simply brush it off? "Oh! Great!" Luffy exclaimed, "Well, in that case, let me bring you back to meet my crew!" Without waiting for a response, he grabbed her hand, and led her toward the town, unaware that behind him, Merry was blushing fuchsia pink. She wasn't used to people holding her hand, much less a _boy_ holding her hand… another thing she didn't expect was for Luffy's hand to be cool, like an autumn breeze. Slowly, she smiled, and let Luffy lead her. After all, he seemed eager to let her meet the crew.


	6. A Lil' Announcement!

A Little Announcement

Okay guys, I give. I am running out of ideas. And when I do, they are usually for later chapters. As in, chapters 8 or higher. So, please give me ideas for stories, and I will consider some. Also, here are some stories that I might rewrite:

\- Impa and Ghirahim: Servants in Love

That's right. Only one. Heck, I might even rewrite just a single chapter: Chp 4. Listen, the first review I got on this story was literally 'Lame plot' and I'm not really spawning a lot of fresh ideas for that story either. For _any_ story, actually… So please, if you're gonna give me a review that's negative, add some constructive criticism in there. I'm not interested in the type of comments that give _only_ harsh criticism. I'm posting this on all my stories, FYI, so if you see this twice in row….. yeah… just skip it.

I'm PokéMaster Zelda, and I see ya next time!


End file.
